


Drabble Challenge:  Same Scene: One "Clean", One "Dirty"

by Mooninscorpio



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninscorpio/pseuds/Mooninscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early Saturday evening at Home Depot.  Greer and Claire are going shopping for some new smartphone accessories.  They are bickering about whether they should buy their items or go elsewhere "a little more upscale".  All of a sudden, they hear loud banging noises from the back of the huge store ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Challenge:  Same Scene: One "Clean", One "Dirty"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakela/gifts).



> Drabble Challenge with fictionalized Odd Pairings, same scene, one pair engaging in everyday "clean" activities, and the other pair, involved in "dirty" (mature) activities.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Person of Interest, its characters/actors.

It's a busy Saturday morning at Home Depot in midtown. Greer and Claire are in "Electronics" , shopping for smartphone accessories. Claire begins to search for routers and cable, and John being much older, can't keep up with the hyper young woman. 

"'This is the third time Mr. Greer, this IS the cheapest place to get what we need! I hate Best Buy and the Apple Store. They're waaaay too expensive and I'm saving up my money for those Jimmy Choo's I want ---" she rolled her eyes heavenwards. 

Mr. Greer just stood, nonplussed and replied in his gravelly English accent in his mildest tone,

"Young lady, there are more things to worry about than your outrageously expensive pair of shoes. I suggest we just trek over to the Apple Store and get our shopping done. It's time I get back to headquarters anyway. I have work to do!"

Claire looked at the wrinkled face, and saw him twitch his lips in a thin line. 'He may be old," she said to herself "but I sure as hell don't want to be on his bad side…" she dug her hands in her pockets and sighed wearily,

"Okay Mr. Gr -- er, "Dad" , Claire almost forgot to use his pseudo-cover. 

"You win Dad." she put away the items she already picked. They walked down towards the center aisle of the store to take the closest exit to the Apple Store a few blocks away. They stopped uncertainly as a yellow barrier blocked their path: the floor staff was out using a small forklift to unload lumber planks. Annoyed, Greer turned down the aisle before the blocked aisle. They walked down the dusty row of sheetrock and roofing insulation. Greer began sneezing almost immediately:

"Claire have you got some Kleenex in that big bag of yours?" he sneezed a third time, his eyes watering. Claire was hurrying to fish out her tissues, trying to keep up with Greer, now clearly half-running with his face in his collar, sneezing wildly. All of a sudden, as they turned into the next aisle, in "Bathroom Supplies", there were ear-splitting bangs from somewhere in lumber, as if an entire bundle of four by fours had suddenly crashed onto the cement floor. 

Greer's shoulders flinched as he held his hands over his ears. Claire ducked her head into her collar shutting her eyes.

A man operating a platform forklift, revved his motor and overhead, dangling on it , were a bundle of 4 x 10's. Another man was shouting orders to the driver.

"Bring it over to the other side!' ----"ok ----ok---almost there!" he kept shouting directions.

Claire and Greer were almost underneath the planks on the other side of their aisle as they began descending slowly onto the topmost shelf. 

She grabbed Greer's arm, pulling him away from the pile of lumber.

On the other side, the driver tipped his ear into his comm.

"How's the view over there Tony?" 

"Almost clear" the man on the ground tipped his earbud comm. He looked at the mismatched pair five feet away from him. He immediately replied to the driver,

"some old guy and a cute young chick buying all kinds of electronics."

The driver was high enough to see, and when he looked down over the descending lumber, he almost fell into it himself. 

'Jesus---it's SAMARITAN!" he whispered as he saw Greer and Claire's retreating figures. He tapped his comm again.

"Anthony, tell me when they're absolutely gone." 

"ok John" the swarthy Italian looked at them leaving the aisle, heading towards the side exit. and replied calmly.

"They're definitely leaving the store now."

John rubbed his hands over his dusty face, and was suddenly drained and thirsty. 

"okay my job is done here Anthony. Let's get out of here and go for a couple of beers."

Anthony was relieved to leave too and walked back to the forklift. John parked in the back of the lumber section, climbed down and walked into the employee lounge. Anthony followed him inside and saw John standing by one of the tall lockers. He opened it widely and Anthony heard him pulling out his clothes. The black coat, the suit, the white shirt, dress shoes. John went to the bench to change clothes. Anthony was thirsty, very thirsty. He stood by the bench looking down at John. John looked up at him just then.  
When he saw Anthony's expression, he felt as if he were hit by a 4 by 4. John suddenly cursed himself for sitting there in nothing but his underwear and t-shirt. "Well, I'll be dammed…" Anthony began to smile as he noticed the reason for John's 'discomfort'. 

"Are you thirsty Anthony?" John smirked ...


End file.
